Hug
by Starfall842
Summary: I've been gone, sorry. This would have been just a 'K' but the ' ' is for swearing in the commentary at the bottom after the story. Update: Also, consider this my story for Contestshipping Day


Drew never really was an affectionate pony. Although his family was all about being affectionate, it wasn't Drew's favorite thing in the world. He's always felt that way and it wasn't because of a traumatic experience or something. It just wasn't his cup of tea. One day, he saw this girl, her name is May. After Drew annoyed her with insults about her contest act practice and her and her pokemon, they went their separate ways until they ended up seeing each other again that very same day. At the end of their second meeting, they actually had a friendly conversation before saying goodbye. No anger or insults just cheerfulness and determination. From their first meeting to now, they have become close friends and rivals. But the funny thing is, in that amount of time of knowing each other, Drew had developed feelings for May. And he started having urges. One of those urges was to hug May. Not only that but he would also like to hold her, kiss her, hold her hoof, just to name a few. Yet there's more still, they all lead up to him wanting to be loving and affectionate towards her. And he's not even that kind of pony and the conflicting thoughts irritate him to no end.

"Hey! Drew! " May waved a fore hoof in the air while calling him.

Drew caught sight of her and trotted over to where he saw her. Which wasn't too far away. The pegasus started to gallop over to him as well.

"Hey Ju-" The boy never got to finish his greeting.

He had been surprised to find himself standing on his back legs with arms wrapped around his torso. He looked down to see May hugging him and he blushed slightly. Drew started to hug her back, but by that time, the girl had released him and had gotten back on all fours. As did he with small look disappointment though the unicorn was quick to hide it.

"What was that for?" Drew asked.

"Can't I greet a friend with a hug?" May questioned back.

"You could but it's not something YOU normally do." He responded with a raised eyebrow. "Unless you haven't seen me for a while."

"Well….then I-I just started hugging you as a greeting, just a minute ago." The girl stuttered.

"Oh is that so." Drew responded arrogantly as he flipped his mane.

"Y-yes." May continued to stutter.

The boy, although acting arrogant, he actually was feeling a little nervous. All because May hugged him, the problem was that she might have triggered something.

'I can't believe I'm going to do this…' Drew thought.

May was about to say something but ended up squeaking in surprise instead. She looked see that Drew was hugging her, he nuzzled his head into the side of her neck. The pegasus blushed like crazy which only made it harder to decide what to do.

"May… You see-…I kind of-….Well-… What I mean is I-…..I love you May." Drew finally sorted out.

The girl's eyes grew wide and her blush was at its max. But then she took a deep breath and breathed out.

"…I love you too Drew" She replied, hugging him back.

The said boy raised his head and smiled before he nuzzled it back into May's neck.

Yes, Drew never liked to be affectionate with anyone, but with May, he would be more affectionate that he ever was.

 **Me: So, I know haven't uploaded shit for a while…**

 **Drew: Yeah, a REALLY long while. *flips mane***

 **May: Where the hell were you!?**

 **Me: Um… remember I'm fucking lazy, not to mention that now I have job (Though I only work 2 days a week it's still very tiring) And my life is still busy soooo….**

 **Drew: You still took a long time though.**

 **Me: Technically I started this in, like, May. But I kind of got writer's block (again…) and not just for this story but for all my other stories. Plus I'm starting a Miraculous Ladybug one-shot series-**

 **May: Wait, don't you still have to finish your two-shot story and update "Ponymon"?**

 **Me: Well…yeah….But I'll get to those things, I guess I should a hold off on any new one shots until those are done…**

 **Drew: Ya' think?**

 **Me: Oh shut up Drew! And I also want to mention that I have to admit that this story is a little more mushy than funny which kind of irritates me. But I did rush through it because I wanted to upload SOMETHING to show I'm not dead. It's not my best and it's short, but it will just have to do. And I realized I'll have to write something for Contestshipping Day. Jesus! Now, one of you dipshits say the whole 'I don't own' thing cuz' I'm out.**

 **May: Starfall doesn't own Pokemon, My Little Pony, or Miraculous Ladybug, she wishes she did though.**

 **Drew: Did something right for once June. *flips mane***

 **May: WHY YOU SON OF A-!**


End file.
